<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Have A Cow by CF8WRK4U</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317978">Don't Have A Cow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U'>CF8WRK4U</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidentally locked out of the car by my bitty, me and my other bitty are left frantically trying to get inside while a group of cows watch us.<br/>Hopefully we can laugh about this later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Have A Cow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bitty's were adopted from Xing Yu at Bitty Universe.<br/>I really recommend going to this shop to anyone interested in adopting or interacting with original bitty's!<br/>You can visit them at https://bittyuniverse.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>Please mind the spelling mistakes:D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"History repeats itself</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Try and you'll succeed</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Never doubt that you're the one</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>And you can have your dreams!"</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> Driving back from my trip to the market I sang off key to Joe Esposito's legendary song "Your The Best", speaking of which my favorite part was coming up.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>"You're the best!</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Around!</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Nothing's gonna ever keep you down</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>You're the Best!</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Around!</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Nothing's gonna ever keep you down"!</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> I heard a muffed laugh, flicking my eyes briefly to the right I smiled. In the passenger-seat of my car, sitting in a specialized bitty-bones car seat were my Sansy and Lil'Bro bitty's.</p>
  <p>I had adopted the pair a month ago from Xing Yu at their shop "Bitty Universe", and the whole thing's been great!</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb"><p>Were a lazy trio of pals, I named the Lil' Bro Garfield and named the Sansy  Charlie.</p>
<p>Playing app-games together, watching online video's, or just napping together; we were a great fit for one another.</p>
<p> Right now my the boys were sitting in the back, Garfield was playing a game on his bitty tablet while Charlie was dozing off with a pair of tiny ear-phones. Usually home-bodies they decided to accompany me to the market.</p>
<p> "Yes"~ I heard Garfield sigh in relief </p>
<p>"Finally made it past that level, buddy"</p>
<p> "Yup," he said with a pop "Finally got Celebi that salad they wanted! So I'm at...26th place"!</p>
<p>"Awesome"! I said back</p>
<p>  Recently the boy's have been into this app game called Pokémon Café Mix, the design's were very cute and the games were really fun. For someone who doesn't usually like playing games I enjoyed playing together with them.</p>
<p> "Yeah" he responded "To bad I gotta wait 16:00 minutes before I get another turn"</p>
<p> "To bad" I responded, making a turn down the road "But hey were almost home-oh COWS"!</p>
<p>To both sides of the roads were metal white fences, on the other side were green rolling hill's with black and white cows dotting the grass.</p>
<p>I love that I live around the country, especially when you get picturesque views like this.</p>
<p>"Geez honey," Garfield chuckled "You find the weirdest things to be amooosed' about"</p>
<p> I smiled before giving a audible squeak, in the middle of my lane was a bicycle flat on the ground.</p>
<p>  Hearing me curse a bit the Lil'Bro sent me a questioning look "Some' thin wrong"? he asked</p>
<p>"Some jerk thought it was great idea to leave their bike in the middle of the road" I explained, going to park my car. It would have been pretty easy to just drive around it, but guilt nagged at me thinking of all the negative things that could happen if I just left it there.</p>
<p>Once that was done I opened the door to step outside "You go'in out" said Garfield</p>
<p> "I'll be back in a few" I responded, the he asked.</p>
<p>  "Mind if I come with"?</p>
<p>I shrugged "Sure if you like"</p>
<p>Then with an audible "POP"!, I felt an added weight on my shoulder.</p>
<p>  Making sure the car was unlocked, I closed the door and proceeded to walk up to the bike. The thing certainly seen better days, covered rust and  chipped paint, time and neglect has shaped it into a tangled heap of metal. As careful as I can I dragged it over to the side of the road, finally getting it down it gave a miserable creak when it settled to the grass.</p>
<p> "Hey, check it" Garfield pointed out to the field "Looks like we've drawn a crowd"</p>
<p>Turning my head I smiled as I saw a group of cows by the gate staring at us like we were aliens that just hopped out of a space-ship.</p>
<p>Giving a wave I gave a friendly "Howdy"!!!</p>
<p> Garfield laughed softly "Dork"~</p>
<p> I laughed along with him as I walked back to the car, stopping as I opened the door latch...only for it to stay firmly shut.</p>
<p>Furrowing my brows I tugged again, same results.</p>
<p>  "Uh, Hun? What-hey"?!! Garfield questioned before being cut off, doing his best to hold onto my shoulder as I rushed around checking each door. Hoping by some miracle one of them was open.</p>
<p>Yeah, they were all locked.</p>
<p> "How are they all locked"!? I thought "I know I left each door open"!</p>
<p>Peaking into the tinted window I could see Charlie still asleep....leaning on top of my key's.</p>
<p>  "Shit" I cursed</p>
<p>Garfield cupped his sockets looking into the window and said "Well, were boned....." </p><hr/>
<p> The next few minutes were spent banging on the windows, trying to get Charlie's attention.</p>
<p>But to no avail.</p>
<p>Waking up a Sansy was hard, waking up a Sansy with headphones outside a car was going to be damn near impossible!</p>
<p>  Garfield couldn't do much to help, despite Lil' Bro's being one of the few bitty's that can teleport. Though they're unable to pass through solid objects, which includes walls, doors, and yes that includes glass.</p>
<p>I groaned, punching the car door.</p>
<p> "Damn it"! I ragged silently "How could I let this happen! Not only did I lock myself and my bitty out of my car, my other bitty was now trapped in their"!</p>
<p>Worst I couldn't even call for help because I also had the brilliant decision.</p>
<p>I must be the worst bitty owner in the world</p>
<p>"I'm such an idiot" I hissed</p>
<p>  "Hey, don't say that" Garfield said "You couldn't have know this could happen"</p>
<p>"But still"! I cried "Now I trapped us out here, we have no way to get in the car, no way to tell anyone where in trouble" </p>
<p> I cut myself off as I began to tear up, I shouldn't cry, I'm over reacting, shit, I need to calm down, need to stay calm! I-</p>
<p>  I felt a weight against my neck.</p>
<p>"Hun, its going to be okay" Garfield whispered, his little sleeved arm patted my cheek "This whole thing sucks, but it was just a bit of bad luck on our part"</p>
<p>  "Your, right" I sighed, offering my hand for him to climb on.</p>
<p>"So lets take this one problem of a time" he then turned his head "And that's telling off this little audience of ours"</p>
<p> He waved his a hand around exaggeratedly "What are you looking at"!</p>
<p>One of the cow's mooed in response.</p>
<p>Giving a dramatic huff he warped to the the hood of the car, pointing sharply at the farm animals "Yeah, I got some beef* with you"!</p>
<p>The fenced animals just stared passively in response. </p>
<p>"Were stuck out here and you don't offer to help"?! he yelled "What udder* nonsense"!</p>
<p>The bovine continued to stare.</p>
<p> "What are you, cow-herds*!</p>
<p>A giggled creeped out of my mouth at this one-side squabble. Garfield was a passive bitty mostly, I knew he was just acting over the top to get me to laugh.</p>
<p>He was awesome like that!</p>
<p> "Your getting me in a bad mooood* now-"!</p>
<p>Garfield then gave a sharp gasp "<strong>Hun!</strong> I got an idea"</p>
<p>"Huh"? I said, giving a small squeak when he's suddenly on my shoulder.</p>
<p>"It's all going to be fine! Just take me to the bicycle"!</p>
<p>Walking back to the bike Garfield warped down near the handles. Slapping a hand on an especially shiny piece of metal and a high sharp ring went through the air.</p>
<p>  He grinned softly at my confused face "This may not make sense now" he said "But trust me, this next idea is no-bell* prize worthy"</p><hr/>
<p>"Are you sure this will work"? I asked, holding up the bell we had unscrewed from the bike earlier</p>
<p>  "Not really" Garfield said from his place on my shoulder "Knowing Charlie, the world could end and he still be napping. But this is our only chance, so lets hope we get lucky"</p>
<p>I nodded and holding up the bell I positioned it so the metal reflected the sunlight, once I see a tiny sliver of light enter through the car window I began to maneuver it to were Charlie was still fast asleep.</p>
<p>"There we go! Almost there"! Garfield encouraged</p>
<p>With a silent apology I began to shine it across Charlie's face, even going as far to whip the light back and forth in an annoying manner.</p>
<p> Eventually it worked, because soon enough Charlie's face scowled softly and he was blinking his eye's awake.</p>
<p>I gave a happy gasp as did Garfield, I stopped moving the bell as soon as I was sure that Charlie was fully awake. At his confused face we both pointed hurriedly at the key he was laying on, understanding dawned on him and he immediately pushed on the unlock button.</p>
<p> With great relief I opened the door and reaching down I held the Sansy close, peppering him with kisses.</p>
<p>"You did it buddy"! I cheered</p>
<p> A small blue blush covered his face as his permanent grin turned sheepish "Um, did I miss something"?</p>
<p>  "Nothing much" Garfield said a bit annoyed "You just locked us out of the freaking car"</p>
<p>The bitty began to sweat nervously "Oh, uh, sorry about that"</p>
<p>  "It's fine" I answered gently lowering Charlie down "It's my fault for leaving  the keys and my phone in the car" I looked to the bags of grocery's in back "Now lets get home, hopefully nothing spoiled"</p>
<p> "Yeah" Garfield said a bit huffy, realizing what might have been wrong I pressed him close to my face and gave him a firm kiss on the temple.</p>
<p>"Thanks for saving the day buddy" the Lil'Bro face colored orange and he waved me a way softly, teleporting besides Charlie.</p>
<p> Eventually I made my way into the car, not before waving goodbye to the crowd of cows that were still staring at us.</p>
<p> The ride was mostly quite with Garfield filling Charlie up on everything that happened.</p>
<p>  Eventually we made it home, getting the boy on both shoulder's I lugged all the grocery bags inside. Prioritizing the items that would probably spoil easily, like milk, meat, ect; I just left the rest in my bag. I get to them later.</p>
<p>Setting the boys down, I laid on my bed just physically and emotionally exhausted.</p>
<p>Sensing this the pair  laid themselves near my head, making themselves comfortable before falling to sleep easily.</p>
<p> My own eyes began to feel heavy, but before finally succumbing to sleep I had one last thought.</p>
<p>"Were the perfect nap trio" I chuckled in my head "I'm so lucky to have these guy's"</p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bitty's were adopted from Xing Yu at Bitty Universe.<br/>I really recommend going to this shop to anyone interested in adopting or interacting with original bitty's!<br/>You can visit them at https://bittyuniverse.tumblr.com/<br/>*********************************************************************************************************************************<br/>I want to take the time to really thank XingYu for creating Bitty Universe.<br/>When I first discovered Bittybones I was a bit disheartened to learn that Cry-Baby had left this part of the fandom, because there were so many questions I had and even wanted to adopt from one of their classics.<br/>Because of XingYu I now had that opportunity and even R.P for the first time ever!!!<br/>Though I kind of fumbled a bit at thatXD<br/>Anyway, I want to thank XingYu for all their work towards this branch of the Undertale Fandom. There so awesome and amazing, if you ever find the time go to their blog and give them some love<br/>Till next time and good luck~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>